


Another Life

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: In their early 20s, Marcus Kane and Abby McCall were engaged and expecting a child together. However, Abby's father, Dr. Daniel McCall, did not approve of Marcus, and demanded that she terminate her pregnancy and break off the engagement. When Abby refuses, Dr. McCall takes drastic action to protect his daughter and save her from herself.20 years later, Marcus and Abby, who can now barely stand to be in the same room together, are called into Chancellor Jaha's office. What he reveals will throw them back into each other's lives as they desperately try to get down to Earth and uncover the truth.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something that is not a modern au. We'll see how this goes......

Flashback – 20 years ago, The Ark

“I forbid it, Abigail. You are not going to marry some nobody from Factory Station, a soldier,” Daniel McCall roared at his 20 year old daughter. “And you are terminating this pregnancy. End of discussion!”

“Like hell I am! You don’t even know him. You won’t even give him a chance. I love Marcus. I’m going to marry him and we are going to raise this baby together. I don’t care what you say.”

The older man closed the distance between them, looming over his daughter. “You’re going to be a doctor, hopefully someday you’ll follow in my footsteps and be our Chief Medical Officer. You have a bright future ahead of you, Abigail. Why would you throw that away on some boy and some irresponsible mistake?”

“Because I love him and he loves me! We want a life together. You know, you’d actually like him if you tried to get to know him,” Abby said, standing her ground. “He’s wants to be the Head of the Guard someday, did you know that? He wants to join the Council. He wants to help our people.”

Daniel could only shake his head in disbelief. “Are you really this naïve? His mother is a lunatic, spending all of her time with that damn tree of hers. He's a nobody and he’s using you to improve his own status.”

“That’s not true!” Abby roared. 

“I’m serious, Abigail, I won’t allow this! If I have to save you from yourself, I will!”

With her chin high and a final glare in her father’s direction, Abigail McCall stormed out of her father’s quarters without looking back. 

**********

Marcus Kane entered his room later that night to find his pregnant fiancé sobbing on the bed. He immediately crossed the room and took her into his arms. 

“I’m guessing your visit with your Dad didn’t go well?” he asked as he lovingly rubbed her back. 

Wiping the tears from her face, she looked up at him and shook her head. “No. He told me I am forbidden from marrying you and I have to terminate the pregnancy.”

Marcus immediately felt his blood pressure skyrocket and a rage he had never felt before rise within him. 

“I told him to go to hell. I love you and I love our baby and there is nothing he can do about it.”

He lovingly placed a kissed on her forehead before pulling Abby back into his arms. “It’s going to be ok, I promise. We’re a family now, the three of us.”

**********

“How’s Abby feeling, dear?”

Marcus smiled at his mother. “She’s uncomfortable, but she’s doing ok. I think she’s anxious for the baby to be born.”

Vera chuckled softly. “I don’t blame her. Have you two decided on a name for my grandson yet?”

Marcus nodded, “We have…Myles.”

“I love it. It’s a good name.” Reaching into the pocket of her sweater, the older woman pulled out a small black box and held it out to her son. 

“What’s this?” Marcus asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Open it.”

Putting down his cup of tea, Marcus carefully opened the box to reveal 2 gold wedding bands. “Where’d you get these?”

“They’ve been in my family for over 5 generations, obviously, they were purchased on Earth long ago.”

“But, I’ve never seen them before,” Marcus said confused. 

“When your father passed, I put them away for safekeeping, knowing I wanted to give them to you someday,” she smiled lovingly at him.

“Thanks, Mom. These are a lot nicer than anything I’d be able to afford right now.”

Vera patted her son’s arm, “Don’t worry, dear, you and Abby are just starting out.”

Before another word could be said, a beep was heard over the Ark-wide intercom system, signaling an announcement. “Marcus Kane, report to medical. Marcus Kane, report to medical.”

Marcus and Vera looked at one another. “I think it’s time,” Vera smiled. 

**********

After sprinting from his mother’s Factory Station home, Marcus arrived in medical less than 10 minutes later, out of breath and sweating. Bursting through the double doors of the outer waiting room, he saw Callie seated in one of the chairs, concern all over her face. 

“What are you doing here? What’s going on?” Marcus asked, a sense of fear slowly building. 

“I was having lunch with Abby, when started having sharp pains in her belly,” Callie told him. “She said she thought something wasn’t right.”

“What? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?”

“I don’t know. As soon as we got here, they whisked her inside and made me stay out here.” 

Marcus started to head for the medical entrance when a member of guard quickly moved in front of the door, blocking his path. 

“What the hell? Get out of my way!” Marcus yelled, now exasperated. 

“Can’t do that, Kane. I’ve been given orders, no one in, and that includes you.”

“Marcus, just come sit down. I’m sure they’ll be out to tell us what’s happening any minute,” Callie tried to reassure him as she pulled him by the arm to one of the waiting room chairs. 

Sitting down, he placed his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his heads. “This is insane. I’m her fiancé and the father of that baby. I should be in there!”

**********

An hour later, Marcus was beside himself with worry as he paced the waiting room floor. He had made several other attempts to gain access to medical, but each time, he was denied. 

Hearing the door open, he stopped to see Abby’s father, Daniel, come out. He was the best doctor on the Ark, so obviously he would be there, despite the deep rift in his relationship with his daughter. 

Putting his hatred for the man aside, he flew over to him, “How’s Abby? Is she ok?”

Daniel’s face remained stoic, unreadable, cold. “Marcus, have a seat,” he said as he gestured over to the nearby chairs. 

Marcus reclaimed his chair next to Callie as they both stared at Dr. McCall in anticipation. 

“I’m afraid the baby didn't make it,” he relayed, devoid of any emotion. 

Marcus looked between his future father-in-law and Callie. “What the hell are you talking about? We just had an ultrasound a week ago. He was fine.”

The older man shrugged, “Sometimes these things happen. I’m sorry.”

“Where’s Abby? Does she know?” Marcus asked quietly. 

“When we saw the baby was in distress, we delivered via cesarean section. She was unconscious for the birth, thankfully.” 

“I want to see my son,” Marcus said quietly, his eyes filling with unshed tears. 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”

“What the fuck do you mean? I want to see my son!”

Dr. McCall crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed Marcus. “I expedited his discharge from the Ark. It’s already been carried out.”

Marcus only saw red as he jumped from his chair, grabbed the older man by lab coat, and threw him against the closest wall. “You floated my son?! You had no right, you son of a bitch!”

If Dr. McCall was afraid, he didn’t show it. He remained stoic. “I had every right. Not only am I the Chief Medical Officer, but Abigail is my daughter. I’m protecting her. Now, take your hands off me before you’re the next one out of the airlock,” he said calmly. 

Marcus reluctantly released the good doctor. Taking a few steps back, he ran his hands through his hair, trying to grasp that his son was gone. 

"I want to see her,” Marcus told the man, leaving little room for argument. 

“She’s asleep….”

“I don’t give a damn! I’m going to be there when she wakes up. I’m going to be the one to tell her. Not you.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows, “Very well.” 

**********

As Abby started to regain consciousness, her last memories started to filter back to her: the sudden pains and cramping, Callie dragging her to medical, and then her father and a few nurses hovering over her before everything went black. 

Turning her head to her left, she slowly opened her eyes to see Marcus holding her hand. He looked at her with red eyes, grief etched on every inch of his handsome features.

She didn’t need to ask. She knew. 

“No, no, no,” was all she was able to say as she began to cry, the reality of what happened slowly registering. 

Marcus moved to sit on the edge of her bed as they wrapped their arms around one another. “I’m so sorry, Abby,” he said through his own tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“What happened?”

Marcus pulled back to look at her. “Your father said the baby was in distress so they had to perform a c-section. All he would tell me is that Myles didn't make it, I don't know the specifics."

“But that doesn’t make any sense. We just had an ultrasound. He was fine.”

Marcus nodded. “I know.”

“Where is he? I want to see him.”

Marcus hung his head and shook it sadly. “I know. I did too, but your father…..”

“What?! My father what, Marcus?!”

“He had him discharged before I even knew what had happened.”

Abby covered her face with her hands as her sobs once again overtook her. Her little boy was gone and her father had taken it upon himself to float his body before her or Marcus were given the chance to say goodbye. 

**********

Present Day - The Ark

"What do you want, Kane?"

"Hello to you too, Dr. Griffin."

"I have 3 patients waiting for me. So, again, what do you want?"

"The Chancellor would like to meet with us tomorrow morning. 8am in his office."

Abby furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"He didn't say."

"Fine, I'll be there. Goodbye, Kane," Abby said curtly as she turned on her heel and returned to whatever she had been doing. 

*********

"Abby, Kane, please come in," Chancellor Jaha stepped aside and motioned them inside his office. 

"Sir, can we make this quick? I have a packed schedule of patients today and Jackson can't handle it by himself," Abby asked, mildly irritated. 

Jaha sighed, "I understand Abby, but this is important."

Reluctantly, Abby took a seat beside Kane. Glancing over at him, he looked straight ahead, his face emotionless. 

"As you know, when I took over as Chancellor, I was given access to everything on the Ark, including all files from previous administrations."

Abby and Kane both nodded. 

"From time to time I review old files and records, more for my own curiosity than anything else. Last week, I came across something that caught my attention. Apparently, 20 years ago, Chancellor Allen and the Council green lit an exploratory mission to earth. It's purpose was to see if the earth was survivable."

Abby and Marcus looked at one another, then back at their Chancellor with matching looks of surprise and confusion. 

"You're saying they sent people to Earth 20 years ago but didn't tell anyone?" Abby asked. 

Jaha nodded, "That's what I'm saying, yes. There were 6 citizens on board when it launched, 5 of which were individuals who were scheduled to be floated for various reasons.  
According to the notes, all of them agreed to the mission since it gave them a chance at survival, as opposed to being floated."

"I'm guessing they all died from radiation exposure since we never heard about this?" asked Kane. 

"Honestly, we have no idea what happened to them. The Ark lost contact with the pod during re-entry. From what I've read, the Council believed in three possible scenarios."

"Which are?" Abby asked. 

"One, the pod crashed and everyone died on impact. Two, they died of radiation exposure as soon as they opened the door. Or three, all communications were destroyed or damaged during re-entry, but the pod landed safely. With no way to communicate with the Ark, the occupants were left to fend for themselves."

"My God," Kane said quietly, clearly trying to wrap his mind around what they were being told. "So, what happened? They just assumed everyone on board died?"

"Apparently, there were some members of the Council that wanted to send a second group down, but they were out voted. The majority felt that, while they most likely survived the drop, they died from radiation exposure. Any plans for future exploratory missions were scrapped."

"Who was the sixth?" Abby asked out of the blue. "You said there were 6 people on board, but only 5 of them were due to be floated. Who was the sixth?"

"Yes, I did," Jaha nodded. "That is actually why I called you both here." 

Jaha suddenly looked uncomfortable, or nervous, or both. Abby and Kane eyed him curiously. 

"Abby, as you know, your father was a member of the Council at that time. The day before the pod was scheduled to launch, he added the sixth occupant, despite reservations from the other members."

Abby felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest, a sick feeling in her stomach. Next to her, Kane sat listening intently but otherwise unphased.

"Who was it?" Kane asked. 

Jaha swallowed hard, "Your son."


	2. 2

"Who was the sixth?" Abby asked out of the blue. "You said there were 6 people on board, but only 5 of them were due to be floated. Who was the sixth?"

"Yes, I did," Jaha nodded. "That is actually why I called you both here." 

Jaha suddenly looked uncomfortable, or nervous, or both. Abby and Kane eyed him curiously. 

"Abby, as you know, your father was a member of the Council at that time. The day before the pod was scheduled to launch, he added the sixth occupant, despite reservations from the other members."

Abby felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest, a sick feeling in her stomach. Next to her, Kane sat listening intently but otherwise unphased.

"Who was it?" Kane asked. 

Jaha swallowed hard, "Your son."

Marcus and Abby stared at the Chancellor in stunned silence. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Marcus finally asked in a hoarse voice. “Our son died at birth. You know that.”

“No,” Jaha said quietly shaking his head. “That’s what you were both told. Yes, he was in distress, but he was born via c-section perfectly healthy.”

Marcus could feel his blood pressure rising and he felt like he couldn’t quite catch his breath. He finally turned to Abby, his eyes wide and glistening. 

She met his eyes briefly before turning back to Jaha, “How could he do this? How was my father able to kidnap our son, fake his death, and put him on that pod?”

“I can’t answer that, Abby, I’m sorry. All I know is what is in this file, that the Council was aware that the baby was onboard, but nobody did anything to stop it.” 

Marcus dropped his head into his hands as he tried to wrap his mind around the information they were being told. His son didn’t die in childbirth. He was alive and he had been stolen from them. 

Suddenly, Abby rose to her feet and wiped the tears from her cheeks, “I need to go. I have patients waiting for me.”

Marcus and Jaha stared after her in disbelief. Did she really just leave? 

“I’m so sorry, Kane. I debated whether or not to even tell you but, in the end, if it were me I would want to know what really happened to my child. Plus, given our current oxygen situation….”

“Thank you, Sir,” Marcus nodded. “Is there anything else in the file about Myles? Or about what happened to the pod once it dropped?”

“I’m afraid not. I’ve told you all I know.”

**********

Abby ran all the way to her quarters, ignoring several friends and colleagues along the way that asked if she was ok. Leaning against her door, she wrapped her arms around herself and slowly slid down to the floor as sobs wracked her body. Her son, her baby, her firstborn didn’t die? He had been born alive and stolen from her and Marcus. How could her father have been so cruel? She wished she could say he never would have done such a despicable thing, but she couldn’t. Yes, Dr. Daniel McCall was the most respected doctor on the Ark and he was a valuable member of the Council until his death 12 years prior, but he was also cold and power hungry. He made no secret of his objection to her relationship with Marcus. To him, Marcus would never be good enough. 

Abby’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. When she made no attempt to answer it, her visitor knocked again. 

“Abby? I know you’re in there. Please, open the door.”

Wiping her face in the sleeve of her shirt, she slowly rose to her feet and straightened her clothes. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to collect herself before reaching for the knob and opening the door. Marcus stood with a hand on each side of the door frame, his eyes boring into her. “What do you want, Kane?” she asked as she turned to head back inside, leaving him standing in the open doorway. 

Marcus furrowed his brow and stepped inside Abby’s family quarters for the first time, closing the door behind him. He watched her as she busied herself by straighten up a desk along the far wall. “Please tell me you’re not really going to pretend our conversation with Jaha didn’t happen?”

She didn’t answer, continuing to do whatever she was doing. 

“Abby!” he raised his voice. 

Finally, she turned to him and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. “It doesn’t change anything.”

Marcus shook his head in disbelief, “The hell it doesn’t.”

“What do you want from me, Kane?! He’s gone,” she croaked out before another sob escaped her. “He’s gone and it doesn’t matter if he died in childbirth, or in the landing, or from radiation.”

“Abby,” he said as he took a few tentative steps towards her. “You heard Jaha. It’s possible that they landed safely, but their radio was damaged…..”

“He’s dead, Marcus!” Abby cut him off. It was the first time she’d called him Marcus in almost 20 years. 

He was shocked by her outburst. Out of the two of them, he thought Abby would be the one to hold onto the hope that Myles had somehow survived. In reality, he was the one grasping at straws. Taking a seat on the small couch, he let out a heavy sigh and hung his head. 

“I’m sorry,” Abby whispered, as she leaned back against the desk. “But the odds that they landed safely and the earth was survivable…."

“I know,” he said with tears in his eyes. “I know, Abby, but there’s a chance and that’s more than we’ve had for 20 years.” Rising from his seat on the couch, Marcus crossed over to Abby, stopping at a respectable distance. “I’m going to push for the Council to allow me to lead a small exploratory group to the ground.” He saw her eyes widen in surprise. “Abby, you know as well as I that we are running out of air. We need to know if the earth is survivable or not. If it is, we can start our exodus. If it’s not, the Chancellor will have to approve a culling in order to buy more time.” 

“Just yesterday, you were demanding we send 100 children to the ground, and now you want to lead a small exploratory group?”

“I thought you’d be happy. It means that Clarke won’t be sent down and you’ll finally be free of me.”

“Marcus…….”

“I need to know, Abby. If there’s a chance he’s down there, even a small one, I have to go. I just wanted to let you know so you aren’t blindsided when I propose it at tomorrow’s meeting,” he said cutting off whatever she was going to say. 

They stared at one another for a few moments before Marcus pursed his lips and broke the heavy silence, “Well, I should go. I’ll see you at the meeting.”

Before Abby could respond, he turned on his hell and made a quick exit, leaving Abby feeling a jumble of emotions. For almost two decades, he had been Kane, the pompous ass thorn in her side. The man she could barely stand to be in the same room with. The man she battled at every turn. The man who arrested her daughter. But, before that, he was Marcus, the man she planned to spend the rest of her live with. The father of her child. The love of her life. 

**********

Flashback - 20 years ago, The Ark

“When are you releasing me?” Abby asked her father the day after losing her baby. 

Dr. McCall continued to check her vitals and enter his findings into his data pad. “Hopefully tomorrow, if all goes well. Your incision looks good and you’ve had no complications.”

This was the first time Abby had been alone with her father since waking up and learning that her son had died in childbirth. “How could you discharge my son’s body without giving me and Marcus the chance to say goodbye?” she asked quietly when he father started to leave the room. 

Turning back, he eyed her with his usually cold, unreadable expression. “The child was dead, Abby. I saw no reason to wait,” he said with a nonchalant shrug. 

“You had no right!”

“I had every right! I am the Chief Medical Officer, you are my patient, and you are my daughter!” he thundered. “I did what I thought was best for you, period.” 

Abby could only shake her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I’ll never forgive you for that. We deserved to see our son, to hold him, to say goodbye.” 

“Well, I’m afraid we will have to agree to disagree on the matter,” he told her. “I’ve already made up your old room for you, so you’ll be comfortable once you’re released.”

Abby stared at his in disbelief. He couldn’t be serious? “What are you talking about? I’m not coming back home, Dad. My home is with Marcus.”

“Not anymore, Abigail. That baby was the only thing tying you to Kane and now that tie is gone. I told you months ago that you not marrying that boy. I forbid it!” 

“How can you be so cruel? Your grandson, your flesh and blood, just died! You act like he meant nothing.” 

“He was a mistake, Abigail, and he would have ruined your life. Did you really want to be married to a soldier and saddled with a baby at 20? How would you have finished your schooling? How would you have become a doctor?”

“Get out,” Abby said, her voice rull of seething anger. 

Daniel McCall let out an exasperated sigh. “You are not marrying that boy and you are coming home tomorrow. End of discussion.” 

Abby stared at her father as he turned and stormed out of medical. 

**********

Later that night, after his shift, Marcus returned to his quarters to find Daniel McCall sitting at his small dining table. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

“You and I are long overdue for a chat, Kane.”

“I have nothing to say to you,” Marcus said as he stared at the older man with contempt. “Abby told me what you said to her today. What kind of a man talks to his daughter like that after she just lost her child?”

“What I say to my daughter is none of your concern.”

“Get the hell out.”

“I will, but not until you and I have had a conversation.” 

“Just say what you have to say and leave,” Marcus said as he made his way into his small kitchen and poured himself a drink. 

“You’re going to end your relationship with my daughter,” McCall stated matter of factly. 

Marcus actually laughed. “You’re delusional. I love Abby and she loves me.”

“That may very well be and, if you love her as much as you say, you’ll let her go.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Come on, Kane. You’re a nobody, a soldier from Factory Station. What kind of life can you provide for her?”

“I’m just starting out, we both are. I have every intention of moving up the ranks, maybe even serving on the Council one day.”

Now it was Daniel McCall’s turn to laugh. “Who’s delusional now? Abigail deserves better than you and you know it. If you truly love her, you’ll end your relationship.”

Marcus crossed over to the good doctor, standing toe to toe with the older man, leveling his gaze. “Go to hell. Abby and I love each other and we are going to have a life together whether you approve or not, do you understand me?”

“We’ll see about that, Kane,” he said before heading for the door and leaving Marcus to glare at his back. 

**********

Dr. McCall entered his daughter’s room the next morning, long before visiting hours were scheduled to begin. Since his attempts to get Abby or Marcus to end their relationship had failed, he felt he no other choice but resort to extreme measures. 

“You’re awake,” he said as he walked over to her bed and took a seat in the chair next to her. “I’d like to continue our discussion from yesterday.” 

“I already told you, my life is with Marcus. I’m not breaking up with him and I am not moving back home,” Abby stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and set her jaw. 

“You will, Abigial, because if you don’t, I’m afraid Marcus and his poor eccentric mother may find themselves on the wrong side of the airlock.”

Abby’s breath caught and her blood ran cold. The look on her father’s face told her all she needed to know, he was serious. “What are you talking about?”

“I have reason to believe that Marcus has been abusing his position in the Guard to steal resources from Medical. He acquires the medication and then Vera distributes it to those in need, particularly on Factory Station.”

“That’s not true!”

“Whether it’s true or not is irrelevant, Abigail. The fact is, one call from me and the Guard will search Marcus’ quarters, as well as Vera’s. If that happens, I can guarantee you they will find all the evidence they need. They’ll be floated by the end of the day.” 

“Why are you doing this? Please, Dad, I’m begging you.” 

“I’m sorry, I truly am, but I will not stand by and watch you throw your life away. He will only bring you down. You deserve so much more than Marcus Kane can ever give you. In time, you’ll come to see that.”

Abby knew her father and she knew he was not making an empty threat. He was the head of Medical and a member of the Council, which meant he was an important figure on the Ark. He could easily plant evidence against Marcus and Vera and see that they were both found guilty. For a moment, she considered calling his bluff. Would he really condemn two innocent people to death simply because he did not approve of her relationship with Marcus? However, in the end, she loved Marcus too much to take a chance with his life. 

“If I do this, if I end things with Marcus, do you promise me that this so-called evidence will disappear? Do you promise me that you will leave him and Vera alone?”

“You have my word, Abigail. End your relationship, cut off all ties with Marcus Kane, and return home. If you do that, no harm will come to him or his mother.”

Abby nodded, “Ok, I’ll do it.”


	3. 3

The next morning, at their scheduled Council meeting, Abby sat in her usual seat across from Marcus. She tried to avoid making eye contact with him, hoping he wouldn’t notice her red, puffy eyes or the dark circles underneath them. It had been a long night for Abby and sleep had been elusive. Not only was she trying to come to terms with what her father had done, but she was also wrestling with her own feelings regarding Marcus’ decision to lead a group to the ground. Less than 24 hours ago, she probably wouldn’t have cared if he floated himself. He was the asshole that arrested her husband and her daughter and later voted to float Jake. He was also in favor of sending the 100 to earth, knowing they were very likely being sent to their deaths. But now, after their conversation with Jaha, all of the feelings she tried so desperately to bury had bubbled back up to the surface. Knowing that their little boy had been alive and healthy and that he was stolen from them, ripped open a piece of Abby’s heart that she thought was dead. 

And then, on top of everything else, Marcus had shown up at her home. He had looked so lost, so vulnerable, so heartbroken, but also hopeful. He had hope that somehow Myles had survived, that maybe he was a healthy 20 year old on earth. It was a side of Marcus that she had not seen in over two decades. 

Abby was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Marcus begin to address the Council. “Sir, I’ve been thinking, and I no longer think it’s wise to send the 100 to the ground. They’re children and, if by some chance, the earth is survivable, they will be down there alone and unsupervised. I’m concerned total anarchy will ensue.”

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Kane had been the one to push for the mission from the very beginning. 

“I understand your concerns, Kane, but no one is going to volunteer for such a mission. In all likelihood, whoever we send will perish from radiation as soon as the dropship door opens.”

Kane looked over at Abby, briefly meeting her eyes. “I’d like to volunteer,” he said. 

Some members of the Council gasped, while others simply stared in stunned silence. Even the Chancellor was at a loss at first. “Kane, you can’t be serious?”

“I am, Sir. I know the risk, but I would like to volunteer to lead a small exploratory group down,” he said, before folding his hands on the table in front of him and looking around at the other members of the Council. “We are quickly running out of air. We need to know, once and for all, if the earth is survivable. Besides, I’m merely a soldier and easily replaced. It makes sense for me to go.” 

Jaha studied him for several moments and it was clear to Abby that he knew there was another reason Kane suddenly wanted to go to the ground. “And who would accompany you? As I said, you’ll be hard pressed to find volunteers.” 

“I have a few individuals in mind that I’d like to ask, but worst case, I can go alone. All we need to know is if the the ground is survivable and I can do that myself.” 

“You’ve made valid points. Let’s put it to a vote, shall we?” 

Abby felt sick to her stomach. 

“All in favor of allowing Councillor Kane to lead a small group to the ground?” 

Abby glanced around the table to see every single hand raised, except for hers. 

“All opposed?” Abby held up her hand and stared at Kane. He was looking down at the table in front of him, but he could feel her eyes on him. 

“Then it’s settled, Councillor Kane will lead a group to the ground”

**********

Once the Council meeting ended, Abby, Marcus, and Jaha remained in their seats. “Are you sure you really want to do this, Kane?” the Chancellor asked as soon as everyone else had left the room. “It’s not too late to change your mind.” 

Marcus looked between Abby and Jaha. “I’m sure.”

“This is suicide, Marcus,” Abby said barely above a whispered. 

Both men looked at her. “Maybe,” Marcus answered. “But maybe not. Regardless, I need to do this. I need to know what happened to our son and we need to know if our people can finally return to earth.”

Sensing that Marcus and Abby needed time alone, Jaha rose from his seat and placed a hand on Kane’s shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze. “Very well. If you’ll both excuse me.”

They sat in silence for several moments before Abby finally spoke, “Why are you doing this?”

“I just told you, I need to know what happened, Abby.”

“Even if you die?”

Marcus nodded, “Yes.”

“What about your mother? She’ll be devastated,” Abby tried another approach. 

“She’ll understand.”

“This is crazy, Marcus!”

“Don’t you want to know what happened to Myles?” he asked as his temper started to slip. 

“Of course, I do! But that doesn’t mean I think you should go on a suicide mission for answers that you’ll never find!”

Standing up, Marcus let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You just don’t get it, Abby.”

“Then explain it to me,” she challenged as she rose from her seat and crossed to stand in front of him. 

Marcus placed his hands on hips and looked down at his shoes. “You had a family, Abby. After we broke up, you had a husband and a daughter.”

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” she asked suddenly angry. 

Marcus held up a hand to calm her, “Relax. I’m just saying that you moved on with your life, but I never did.” He swallowed hard and Abby could see the wetness in his eyes. “Every day for the last 20 years, I’ve thought of Myles. He’s my family, Abby. The only family I’m ever going to have and if there’s a chance he’s still alive, I need to go.”

Abby crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head in annoyance. “Who do you plan on asking to join you?”

“I’m not sure,” Marcus shrugged. “The more I think about it, the more I think I should go alone.”

“What?”

“Abby, there’s no reason for anyone else to come. Either the radiation will kill me or it won’t. Regardless, the Ark will know and take the necessary next steps, either for a mass exodus or for a culling.”

Abby nodded sadly, but didn’t meet his eyes. 

“I should go. I want to speak with my mother before she finds out from someone else.”

“Ok, I’ll see you at tomorrow’s meeting.”

Abby managed to hold it together until he disappeared through the door, but then the floodgates opened and she collapsed back into her chair. Dropping her face into her hands, she quietly sobbed. 

**********

Flashback - 20 years ago, The Ark

A few minutes after visiting hours started, Marcus knocked softly on the open door of Abby’s room in Medical. “Morning,” he said softly as he made his way over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m ok. My father said he’ll probably release me this afternoon.”

“That’s great. It’ll be good to have you home,” he said offering a small smile. 

Abby’s heart broke knowing what she was about to do, but she didn’t have a choice. She loved Marcus, so she had to save him, even if he didn’t know it. 

Marcus could sense something was wrong. She was quiet and avoiding eye contact. “Abby, talk to me.”

Abby pinched her eyes shut and door a deep breath. “I’m not coming home with you, Marcus. I’ve decided to move back in with my father.”

Marcus looked at her like she had lost her mind. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you, but…..”

“But what?”

“I can’t marry you, Marcus,” she said and she prayed he didn’t hear the crack in her voice. 

“Abby, don’t say that,” he said as he reached out to take her hand. “I know you’re grieving right now, we both are, but this should bring us closer, not pull us apart. I love you.”

Inside, she was screaming. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms him and never let go. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him too, but she couldn’t. She had to protect him and Vera. So, instead, she pulled her hand away. “I don’t love you, Marcus.”

“That’s not true and you know it. Abby, why are you doing this?”

Summoning her courage, she looked him in the eyes, and what she saw was enough to shatter what was left of her heart. He was devastated and he made no attempt the hide the tears in his eyes. “It is true,” she said coldly. “I don’t love you. I never did. I only agreed to marry you because of the baby and now…..”

Suddenly, Marcus rose from his seat and paced at the foot of her bed. He was angry. “This isn’t you talking, Abby. This is your father. What did he do? Did he threaten you?”

“This has nothing to do with my father!”

Marcus stopped at the foot of her bed with his hands on his hips. He stared at her with his penetrating gaze. 

“I’m sorry if you’re hurt, Marcus, I really am, but it’s over,” Abby stated matter of factly. 

He held out his arms and shrugged, “So, what? The past 2 years you’ve just been pretending?”

“No, I cared about you. We had fun together, but I never should have agreed to marry you. I felt trapped because of the baby.”

Marcus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could he have been so wrong? How could he have misunderstood? “I don’t believe you,” he said barely above a whisper. “I was there, Abby. I remember every minute of the last 2 years and what we have is real. You love me and you want a life with me. So, I’ll ask you again, why are you doing this?” 

“I don’t know what to tell you. I’m trying to be honest with you,” she said, her voice devoid of emotion. She knew he was never going to give up, so she needed to go a step further. As much as it was going to kill her, she needed to be cruel. “My God, Marcus, I’m going to be a doctor. Do you really think I want spend my life with a soldier from Factory Station? I mean it was fine when we were just dating, the sex was great, but how could you actually think there could be anything more?” The look he gave her told her it was working, so she pressed on. “We’re over and the best thing you can do is to save what’s left of your dignity and move on with your life.”

Abby watched as he bit his lower lip and nodded sadly, his eyes on the ground in front of him. “I’ll never believe what you’re saying, Abby, but if you don’t love me enough to stand up to your father and fight for what we have, then there’s nothing I can do. Goodbye, Abby,” he said before making his exit without looking back. 

Abby turned over and sobbed into her pillow. What had she just done? She was about to get out of bed and go after her him when she heard a slow clap coming from the doorway. Turning over, she saw her father clapping as he made his way to her bedside. 

“That was some performance, Abigail. If I didn’t know any better, I would have believed it,” Daniel McCall said with an evil smirk. 

“I did what you wanted, now get out,” Abby said through gritted teeth. 

“You’re being released. I’m here to escort you home.” 

Getting the wheelchair from the other side of the room, he pushed it over to Abby’s bedside and helped her get in. “It’s over, so that means you’ll leave Marcus and Vera alone, right?” she asked, looking up at her father. 

“Of course. I gave you my word. As long as you continue to keep your distance from Marcus Kane, you have nothing to fear.”


	4. 4

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Marcus asked as he entered Jaha’s office the following day. 

“Yes, come in, Kane.”

Marcus closed the door behind him and crossed over to Jaha’s desk, taking a seat in the wooden chair across from him. 

“So, are you still planning to go through with this, Marcus?”

Marcus nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

Jaha studied him for a moment, “This is about your son isn’t it, Kane?” When he only stared at him, Jaha continued, “Come on Marcus, you were the greatest proponent for sending down the 100 and now, out of the blue, you’re willing to go yourself?”

“I would think both you and Abby would be relieved with my going instead of the 100. It means that Wells and Clarke will remain safely on the Ark.”

“I am, believe me, but that doesn’t mean I want to see you set off on a suicide mission.”

Marcus sighed, “I need to know what happened to my child, Thelonius.”

“What if you open the door and the radiation kills you?”

Marcus shrugged, “Then at least I’ll know what happened to Myles before I die and the Ark will know that the earth is still not survivable.” 

Jaha nodded in understanding. “Have you assembled a crew?”

“I’ve decided it’s best to go alone. There’s no need for anyone else to put themselves at risk.”

“Well, the reason I called you in is because someone has volunteered to accompany you and, despite some initial reservations, the Council approved the second occupant an hour ago.”

“The Council? You held a meeting without me?” 

“Yes, considering who the volunteer is, we weren’t entirely sure you’d be unbiased.”

Marcus furrowed his brow in confusion before realization dawned and his eyes grew wide. “No! Absolutely not! Abby is not coming!”

“Kane….”

“No! With all due respect, Abby Griffin is the best doctor on the Ark. She’s essential personnel and she is needed here.”

“Dr. Jackson is quite capable, as are the other physicians on the Ark,” Jaha said confidently. “Myles was her son too, Kane. It’s her wish to go and and, in the end, we couldn’t deny her that.” 

“Please, Thelonius, don’t let her do this!” Marcus pleaded desperately. “We both know that the chances the earth is survivable are slim. She’s too valuable.”

“I’m sorry, Kane. If Abby chooses to accompany, we won’t stop her.”

“Then I will,” Marcus said as he rose from his seat and stormed out of the Chancellor’s office. 

**********

After searching Medical, the Council room, and the cafeteria, Marcus found himself outside the door to Abby’s quarters. He knocked and waited. It only took a few moments for her to open the door. 

“Have you lost your god damn mind?!” he asked angrily as he stormed past her and into the living room. 

Abby calmly closed the door and faced him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Thelonius told you?”

“You’re not coming, Abby. I forbid it!”

“It’s not your decision, Marcus! It’s mine!”

“Why are you doing this? If the ground is survivable, you’ll know, and the Council can begin exodus protocol. Why can’t you wait until we know it’s safe?”

“I’m not waiting. I’m going with you,” she said before setting her jaw. 

“You told me, less than 24 hours ago, that this was a suicide mission. What’s changed?”

“Nothing’s changed.”

“Then why!?” he yelled, clearly angry and annoyed. 

Abby bit her lower lip and slowly walked over to the couch. Taking a seat, she placed her head in her hands, but didn’t answer him. 

Marcus sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Abby, I’m begging you, please don’t do this,” he pleaded softly. 

Abby looked up at him and it was obvious that she was internally debating what to say next. Finally, “Do you remember the day you came to visit me in Medical? The day I told you I didn’t love you?”

Marcus clenched his jaw and nodded as his eyes fell to his shoes. The last thing he wanted to do right now was drudge up that mess, especially if they only had a few days left.

“I lied,” she whispered simply. 

His head snapped up so fast, it was almost painful. “What?” he croaked out.

Abby took a deep breath and pinched her eyes shut. “I can’t lose you again, Marcus. I can’t,” she confessed with tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Marcus’ mouth fell open, a mixture of confusion and disbelief on his face, “Abby…”

Standing, she slowly walked toward him as she wiped the tears from her face. Wrapping her arms around herself, “I didn’t have a choice, Marcus. I had to protect you and Vera.”

Marcus was stunned. “What….what are you talking about?”

“My father. He planted evidence against you and Vera and told me that if I didn’t end our relationship, he was going to call in an anonymous tip to the Guard. You both would have been floated,” she managed to get out before a sob escaped her. “I didn’t have a choice.”

Marcus shook his head in disbelief as he tried to absorb what she was telling him. Not only had that son of a bitch stolen their child, but he had also forced Abby to end their engagement. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again, unable to speak. 

Abby took a tentative step toward him, “When you said you knew my father was behind it, you were right, but I couldn’t fight him. You know what kind of a man he was, he would have done it. He would have turned you both in and watched you be floated without hesitation.” Clamping a hand over her mouth, the floodgates finally broken open, 20 years of sorrow and regret flowing out of her. 

Hesitantly, Marcus wrapped his arms around her as she fisted his tshirt and buried her face in his chest. Hot tears soaked through to his skin. He pinched his eyes shut, inhaling her familiar scent and the savoring the feeling of her in his arms again.

A long while later, after Abby had no tears left to shed, she lifted her head from Marcus’ chest and looked up at him. Instinctively, their foreheads met as they had so many times before. Marcus felt a shiver go up his spine when he felt her fingers in his hair. God, how he missed her. 

“I’m going with you, Marcus,” she said quietly with their foreheads still joined. “No matter what happens, we’re in this together.” 

Pulling back, he cupped her face in his hands and lovingly caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Abby, what about Clarke? Your daughter needs you.”

“Clarke already knows. I went to visit her earlier today.”

“You told her you planned to accompany me to the ground?”

“Yes. I also told her everything about us, her grandfather, Myles. Understandably, it was a lot for her to take in, but she understands why I need to go.” 

“Abby….”

“Marcus, just stop,” she cut him off. “You’re fighting a losing battle. No matter what you say, I’m going with you. We leave in 3 days, do you really want to spend it arguing with me? Or do you want to spend it making every moment count?”

He looked at her dumbfounded. Did she mean? If the moment hadn’t been so serious, Abby probably would have laughed at his expression. “I love you,” she said quietly. “I never stopped.”

He stared at her in disbelief for several seconds, unshed tears threatening to fall, before he slowly leaned in and gently captured her lips. It was sweet and gentle and almost tentative, like they were each waiting for the other to realize what they were doing and pull back. However, it soon turned hungry with 20 years of longing as Abby’s fingers found his hair again and Marcus pulled her against him. 

“I love you too,” he said breathlessly when they finally came up for air. 

**********

Hours later, after making love 3 times, they laid contentedly on the bed with Marcus pressed up behind Abby, his arm wrapped around her middle. 

“How can you possibly still love me? After everything I’ve done?” he whispered. 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, “I’m not innocent either, Marcus. We’ve both done things we regret, but we can’t change them. The only thing we can do is move forward.”

They were silent for several minutes before Abby turned in his arms so they were laying face to face. “Did you know my father forced me to be with Jake?” she confessed quietly. 

Marcus sighed, “I swear to God, that son of a bitch is lucky he’s already dead.”

“I grew to love him, obviously, but I never wanted to be with him. Our parents were close friends and both of our fathers seemed to think we were the perfect match. I fought him for so long that he finally started to threaten you and Vera again.”

Marcus’ eyes grew wide, “What?”

Abby nodded slightly. “Jake was good to me and he was a wonderful father, but I never stopped wanting to be with you. I need you to know that.”

Marcus placed a kiss on her forehead as he caressed her cheek. “I never stopped wanting to be with you either. 20 years later and I still thought about you every second of every day.” 

“Be honest with me, do you think the earth is survivable?”

“I don’t know, but I have hope that it is.”

“If it is, do you think Myles is still alive?”

“I can’t answer that, Abby, but I do know that if he’s alive, we’ll find him. I promise.”

**********

The next morning, Abby and Marcus entered the Council room hand in hand to numerous raised eyebrows and whispers. Once they took their seats across from one another, Jaha gave them a questioning look before the corners of his mouth turned up and he shook his head ever so slightly. 

“Am I to assume you both still intend to go through with this?”

“Yes, Sir,” they answered in unison. 

“Very well. Councillor Fuji, what is the status of the pod?”

“It’s ready to go, Sir. It was serviced yesterday and everything checked out. The only thing left to do is give Councillors Kane and Griffin an abbreviated course in piloting and landing the pod.”

“Excellent. I see no reason to delay. You launch is exactly 48 hours.”


	5. 5

Marcus and Abby spent their last 48 hours on the Ark learning how to safely bring their 2-person pod to the ground, packing as many of their personal possessions as they could into single backpacks, and saying goodbye to their family and friends. While Vera and Clarke understood their reasons for wanting to learn the truth about their son, it was difficult for both of them to say goodbye, possibly forever, to their loved ones. 

“It’s not too late to change your mind, Abby,” Marcus pointed out the night before their departure as they laid in bed. 

She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him with a small smirk, “I hate to break it to you, but you’re stuck with me.” 

“I’m serious,” he said in a pensive tone. 

“So am I,” she said as she placed a kiss on his lips before sitting up with her back against the headboard. They sat in comfortable silence, both thinking about what they were about to undertake, before Abby spoke again, “Marcus?”

“Yes?”

“We’re both painfully aware of the fact that we may die tomorrow, right?”

“Unfortunately,” he said as he turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at her. 

“Before we launch tomorrow,” Abby started before biting her lip, “I want us to get married.”

Marcus looked up at her, his eyes wide. If he were being honest, he had been having the same thoughts, but had decided not to broach the subject. The last thing he wanted to do was make Abby uncomfortable or force her into a pity wedding. “Umm….”

“If it weren’t for my father, we would be celebrating our 20th anniversary right now, Marcus. There’s a very real possibility that we could die tomorrow, and if that happens, I want you to be my husband when it does.”

“And if we survive?”

Abby shrugged, “Then I’ll officially be known as Dr. Abigail Kane from now on.”

Marcus smiled, loving the way that sounded coming off of her lips, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he rose from the bed and walked over to his backpack that he finished packing earlier that night. Reaching in the front pocket, he pulled out a small black box before crawling back into the bed. Sitting against the headboard with Abby, he opened it, revealing the two gold wedding bands his mother had given him all those years ago. “My mom gave these to me the same morning Myles was born,” he smiled sadly. “I never had a chance to show you.”

“They’re beautiful.”

“They are,” he nodded. “They’ve been in my family for 5 generations now, purchased on earth before the bombs fell.” Marcus plucked the smaller, more feminine ring from the box and held it between his thumb and index finger. “This has always been yours, Abby.”

Abby wiped a stray tear off her cheek. 

“We can see if someone will make it official tomorrow but, regardless, will you marry me?” Marcus asked holding up the band. 

“Yes,” she answered softly as more tears started to escape her. 

Marcus slipped the ring over her finger. “Perfect fit. See, I told you it was yours,” he smiled at her before capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss. 

“Your turn,” Abby smirked up at him once they parted. Marcus watched as she reached out and took the remaining band from the box. “Will you marry me, Marcus?” she asked, holding up his ring.

Marcus chuckled softly. “Do you really have to ask?”

Abby pushed the ring onto his finger and, once again, it was a perfect fit. “Did you already have these sized or something?”

“Of course not, maybe we’re just meant to be,” he said as he caressed her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips. “I love you, Mrs. Kane.”

“I love you too, Mr. Kane.”

**********

The next morning, Marcus and Abby were busy preparing for the launch. In addition to their personal backpacks, they were given a few changes of clothes, rations, an emergency medical kit, a tent, some miscellaneous items, and weapons, just in case. 

“Good morning,” Chancellor Jaha greeted them as he entered the launch bay. 

“Morning, Sir,” Marcus said shaking the man’s hand. “We’re almost ready.”

“Are you both sure about this? It’s not too late to change your minds. We can always send someone else. Someone that is due to be floated, perhaps?”

They looked at each other briefly. “No, Thelonius, it needs to be us,” Abby said confidently. 

The Chancellor nodded and a small smile crept up as he glanced at the matching wedding bands. “I hear congratulations are in order,” he said motioning to their rings.   
Abby chuckled, “Better late than never, I suppose.”

“Thank you,” Marcus said sincerely as he wrapped an arm around Abby’s waist. 

“I’m happy for you.”

“Sir?” Councillor Fuji interrupted. “We’re ready for launch.”

“Thank you.” Once Fuji walked away, Jaha sighed, “Well, I guess this is it.”

Abby reached out and hugged her old friend. “Hopefully, radio communication will remain intact, but if not, you’ll be able to see our vital signs through these wrist monitors.

Once we land, you should know within minutes if the ground is survivable.”

Jaha nodded in understanding. 

When Abby stepped away, Marcus extended his hand to the other man. “May we meet again.”

“May we meet again.” 

**********

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Launch!

And just like that, Marcus and Abby were hurtling towards earth in their small pod. Internally, Marcus was terrified, but he didn’t show it. While he had been given instruction on piloting the craft, it had been rushed and no simulation could properly prepare him for the reality. However, the Ark had programmed their coordinates and autopilot would do most of the work. Thankfully, to Abby, he looked calm, cool, and confident in the pilot’s seat and she had complete confidence in him. 

The moment they entered the earth’s atmosphere, the pod began to shake violently and Abby was unable to stifle the cry that escaped her. Marcus immediately reached out and laced their fingers together. He wanted to take her in his arms, but they were both belted into their separate seats. 

“Marcus!” she called out as the lights flickered and they were violently tossed about. 

“It’s ok!” he tried to reassure, not fully believing his own words. 

The landing is rough and both of them let out hisses of pain as they make contact with the ground for the first time. The force causes their bodies to bang into each other and into the walls of the pod itself. They will no doubt be sore and have numerous bruises, but are otherwise unharmed. 

“Abby, are you ok?” Marcus finally asked rather hoarsely. 

But Abby doesn’t answer him, her eyes transfixed out the small window of their pod. Following her gaze, Marcus’ breath catches as he takes in the scene before him: water, mountains, green grass, blue sky. It is everything they’d only been able to see on old movies from earth, but seeing it in person, was so much better. It was surreal. 

“My God,” Abby whispered. “It’s so beautiful.”

“It’s amazing,” Marcus said in awe. 

They were both pulled from their wonderment by the crackle of the radio before Jaha’s voice filled the small craft, “Ark Station to Escape Pod 5. Ark Station to Escape Pod 5. Come in, Kane.”

“We’ve landed,” Marcus said into the radio. “It was rough, but we’re ok.”

“I’m guessing you haven’t opened the door yet?”

“No, Sir. We’ll do it now.” 

Marcus set the radio down before he and Abby unbuckled themselves and rose from their seats. They stared at one another for a moment, knowing these could potentially be the very last moments of their lives. When Marcus opened his arms, Abby immediately went to him and they clung to one another. “I love you,” Marcus said as he kissed her hair. 

“I love you too,” Abby said. 

Pulling back to look her in the eyes, Marcus lovingly cupped her face as his thumb caressed her cheek. “Are you ready?” he asked quietly. 

Abby’s hand came up to cover his as she pinched her eyes shut and nodded, “Yes.”

Together, they moved to the door and Marcus wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her against him. With a trembling hand, he reached up and pushed the button, opening the door of their pod before immediately wrapping both of his arms around Abby. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

They remained in one another’s arms, their eyes pinched shut, as they waited for the radiation to have its way with them. After several moments, Marcus cautiously opened his eyes as he felt a warm breeze blow into the pod. He pulled back and looked down into Abby’s eyes, a mixture of trepidation, confusion, and relief on both of their faces. 

“Shouldn’t we?” Marcus started. 

“Yes, we should be dead by now.”

“Does this mean the ground is survivable?” he asked cautiously. 

“I think so,” Abby said as a tentative smile spread across her face. “Come on.” 

Taking Marcus by the hand, they both stepped down and planted their feet on the ground for the first time. Closing her eyes, Abby took a deep breath, filling her lungs with clean, fresh air, as opposed to the stale recycled air of the Ark. 

Marcus smiled at the sight of Abby standing on earth. She deserved this. She deserved to live in the warm sunshine to feel the breeze on her face. 

“I don’t believe it,” she said in disbelief as she twirled with her arms outstretched. “We’re here. We’re really here.”

Marcus chuckled as he closed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, “We’re really here.”

“We need to tell Jaha, so he can begin the exodus.”

“You’re right,” he nodded.

Breaking apart, Marcus headed back into the pod and picked up the radio. “Escape Pod 5 to Ark Station. Are you there, Sir?”

“I’m here, Kane. Did you open the door?”

“We did. It’s survivable. The earth is survivable.”


	6. 6

Once they informed Jaha that the earth was indeed survivable, Marcus and Abby got to work setting up a small camp for themselves not far from where their pod landed. They decided on a spot just within the treeline, but only 50 yards from the shoreline of the lake. By nightfall, they had successfully moved all their belongings to camp, erected their tent, and started a fire. 

Exhausted, they finally sat down beside the fire and opened their daily rations. “Tomorrow I’ll try to catch a couple fish from the lake,” Marcus said between bites. 

“That should be entertaining to watch,” Abby teased as Marcus pulled a face. 

“Very funny. We should explore a little bit tomorrow, see what’s out there. I don’t want to stray too far from camp, but it’s smart to familiarize ourselves with our surroundings.”

“I agree.”

When they finished their meal, Marcus sat back against a large log and opened his arm. Abby happily curled herself into his side, relishing the feel of his body. 

They sat in silence for a long while, watching the fire and listening to the sounds of nature before Abby spoke, “Myles may actually be alive, Marcus.”

“I know,” he said quietly. “Our pod was programmed with the same coordinates, so if his pod landed safely, he and the others on board might still be in the area.” 

“Do you think there are others? Besides Myles and the other people in the pod?”

“You mean people that have been on earth all along? I don’t know. I’m sure it’s possible.” 

**********

Hours later, as the couple lay cuddled in their tent, they were awoken by noises coming from outside. “What was that?” Abby whispered as they both sat up and listened. 

“Not sure, but I should check it out.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yes,” he said as he reached for his handgun and slipped on his boots. “I’ll be right back. You stay here.”

Abby didn’t like it, but she nodded anyway. “Be careful.”

Slowly, Marcus unzipped the flap of their tent and peered into the darkness. The fire was still burning, but other than that, he couldn’t see much. He had learned about bears and wolves in earth skills and he silently prayed he didn’t come across either tonight. Gun drawn, he made his way to the other side of the fire, taking note that their belongings were still there and nothing looked disturbed. Just to be safe, he decided to sweep the perimeter of their small camp before returning to Abby. As he came around the tent, something hard struck him in the back of the head and everything went black.

**********

Slowly, Marcus started to regain consciousness. “Marcus? Marcus, can you hear me?” he heard Abby’s voice call to him. 

His eyes fluttered open and he saw her terrified, tear-stained face hovering above him. “Abby?” he croaked out. 

“I’m right here,” she said as she gently stroked his cheek. 

“He’ll live,” said a gruff voice that Marcus didn’t recognize. 

Quickly, he sat up in alarm as his world spun and pain shot through him. “Ugh!”

“You were hit in the head. I’m pretty sure you have a concussion. Take it easy,” Abby’s gentle voice tried to reassure him.

When he was finally able to open his eyes and focus, he saw four men in some type of military uniform standing before them, all with guns in their hands. “Who are you?”

The man in front, presumably the leader, let out a humorless laugh. “I think I should be asking you that question. You’re the ones who are trespassing. Who are you?”

Rising to his feet, with Abby’s help, Marcus gently rubbed the back of his head feeling the bump and the wet, sticky blood. “My name is Marcus Kane and this is my wife, Abby. We don’t mean any harm. We didn’t even know if anyone was alive down here.”

“Down here? Where are you from?”

Marcus and Abby glanced at one another, unsure of how much they should reveal to them. They had no way of knowing if they were a threat or not. “The Ark,” Abby finally said. "We’ve been orbiting the earth since the bombs fell.” 

“The Ark is dying,” Marcus added. “We’re running out of oxygen and we needed to know if our people could finally come home.”

The man hesitated for a moment before speaking, “My name is Carl Emerson. We’re from Mount Weather. Our people have lived in the mountain, underground, since the world went to shit.”

“Are you the only survivors?” Abby asked. 

“No, there are several clans in the area, but we are the only civilized group. The others are savages and they’ll kill you on the spot if they find you on their lands.”

Marcus and Abby were stunned. Not only was the ground survivable, but it always had been. The Ark was not what was left of humanity after all. 

Before anything else could be said, the radio on Emerson’s belt came to life. “Mount Weather to Recon Team. Recon Team come in.” 

“Keep an eye on them,” Emerson instructed before stepping away to answer the transmission. 

Unfortunately, Emerson was too far away for Marcus or Abby to make out what was being discussed, but judging by the way he kept glancing back, he was discussing them. Suddenly, they felt uneasy. 

Marcus wrapped his arm around his wife, trying his best to reassure her. “It’ll be ok. I’m sure they’re just as leary of us as we are of them.” 

Abby managed a tight smile and nodded, “I hope so.”

While they waited for Emerson to return, Marcus looked over the other three men. The first two, Lovejoy and Kowalski, looked to be in their early to mid-30s. Their eyes were cold and their jaws set. Like Emerson, they weren’t friendly and they kept their weapons trained on them at all times. The third, Bennett, looked considerably younger, 18 maybe. He stood farther back and seemed to be averting his eyes for some reason. Was he nervous? 

Several minutes later, Emerson returned. “I’ve been instructed to take you in.”

Marcus furrowed his brow, “And if we refuse?”

“It’s not an option. You’ll come with us willingly or by force, the choice is yours.”

Abby swallowed hard and grabbed Marcus’ arm, reeling him in. “Marcus, don’t,” she whispered. 

“Tie them up,” Emerson instructed his men. 

“Is that necessary?” Marcus asked. 

“Yes.” 

Once Marcus and Abby’s wrists were bound in front of them, they were told to sit on the log in front of the fire. Emerson and his men stepped far enough away to have a discussion, but close enough to keep their eyes on their captives. 

“President Wallace wants to speak with them, get as much information as he can about the Ark, their people, their weapons, everything. The rest of them will be here soon and he wants to be prepared,” Emerson informed them. 

“Do you really think they’ll tell us anything?” asked Lovejoy. 

“Probably not at first,” Emerson said casting his cold eyes on the couple. “But we have ways of making people talk.” 

When the men returned, Marcus and Abby watched as Emerson and Lovejoy went to work dismantling their camp. Clearly, they intended to confiscate all of their belongings for themselves. Bennett and Kowalski were left to stand guard over them. 

Marcus tried his best to wiggle free from his bindings, but it was no use. They were too tight and, even if he could break free, he was no match against four armed men. 

Suddenly, once Emerson and Lovejoy disappeared behind the tent, Bennett hit Kowalski with the butt of his weapon, knocking him out cold. He took a knife from his pocket and quickly cut both Marcus and Abby free before handing Marcus the unconscious man’s gun. “Here, take this,” he whispered. 

“Why are you doing this?” Marcus asked, clearly confused. 

“There’s no time to explain, just go,” he said before tossing them their packs. 

“They’ll know you helped us,” Abby warned. 

“I’ll figure something out, go.” 

“No, you’re helping us, we can’t just leave you here.”

With no time to argue, Bennett nodded. Together, Marcus and the younger man crept toward Emerson and Lovejoy, taking them completely by surprise. The men were strong and clearly well-trained in hand to hand combat. While Marcus and Emerson exchanged blows, Bennett and Lovejoy struggled over a handgun. The gun went off and Lovejoy fell dead when a bullet tore through his chest. 

Bennett managed to push Lovejoy’s body off of him and he was struggling to get to his feet when he turned to see a now conscious Kowalski coming toward him with a knife. “Fucking traitor!” he yelled, just before another shot rang out. Kowalski’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he fell to his knees and then facedown in the dirt. Bennett looked up to see Abby just as she was lowering her weapon. He gave her a small nod of thanks right before they turned their attention to Marcus and Emerson. They were both horrified to see the much larger Emerson on top of Marcus, a large hunting knife in his hand. 

“Marcus!” Abby screamed as Marcus struggled to fend off the blade. 

Bennett stumbled to his feet and tackled Emerson from the side, knocking him to the ground but, somehow, he managed to keep hold of the knife. He recovered quickly and started at Marcus again before Abby raised the gun, firing two shots into Emerson’s torso. He looked at her in surprise and crumpled to the ground. 

“Marcus!” Abby yelled as she ran to his side and knelt down next to him in the dirt. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he said hoarsely. 

Walking over to Emerson, Bennett picked up the knife and looked down as the man struggled for breath, blood trickling from his mouth. “Traitor,” he croaked out before closing his eyes for the last time. 

Bennett made his way over to the couple just as Abby was helping Marcus to his feet. “We should get out of here. There’s no telling if Mount Weather will send more men,” Marcus said. 

“They won’t,” Bennett said confidently. 

“How do you know that?”

Bennett looked down at his shoes, clearly not wanting to discuss the reasons behind his statement. 

“Hey! You need to start talking,” Marcus demanded. 

“Marcus, take it easy,” Abby said touching his arm. 

Bennett sighed, “Mount Weather won’t send anyone else, for now at least, because Emerson, Lovejoy, and Kowalski were the only three people from the mountain that could go outside without radiation suits. They won’t want to take the risk.” 

Both Marcus and Abby furrowed their brows and looked at him in confusion, “What do you mean?” Abby asked. 

“Apparently, the people on the surface and from the Ark are able to tolerate the levels of radiation that are still present. The people from Mount Weather can’t. If they go outside, they die.” 

“How were the four of you able survive without suits?” Marcus asked. 

Again, Bennett looked at the ground, shaking his head in disgust. “One of the doctors discovered that bone marrow transplants would allow them to live on the surface again. They were the first three to have the procedure.” 

“Bone marrow from whom?” Abby asked, although she was afraid she already knew the answer.

“People from your Ark or the Grounders, which is what we call the clans that live on the surface.” 

“Is that why they wanted us?” Marcus asked horrified. “For bone marrow?”

Bennett nodded, ashamed. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Look, you should be ok here, but you need to be ready, just in case. Once the rest of your people come, you’ll need to get walls up.”

“Wouldn’t it be better just to leave this area?” Marcus asked. 

“What Emerson said about the Grounders is true. They’ll kill any trespassers on their land. You’ll have a better chance here.” 

Marcus was skeptical. Could he and Abby really trust this young man? This stranger? He did save their lives, so that had to count for something. He had no reason to lie to them now. 

Marcus was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Abby’s voice beside him. “You said three? You said Emerson, Lovejoy, and Kowalski were the only three from Mount Weather to receive the transplants, but what about you?”

Bennett clenched his jaw and averted his gaze for a moment. “I didn’t need a transplant. I’m not originally from the mountain.”


	7. 7

Bennett clenched his jaw and averted his gaze for a moment. “I didn’t need a transplant. I’m not originally from the mountain.” 

Abby’s heart skipped a beat as she looked at the young man in front of her, really looked at him. He was the same height as Marcus, with thick dark hair that was cut short and slightly spiked in the front, and he looked to be about 18-20 years old. But what really made her breath catch were his warm chocolate brown eyes. Marcus’ eyes. Could it be?

“If you’re not from the mountain, then where are you from?” Marcus asked confused, clearly not suspecting what Abby was. 

Bennett swallowed hard and looked between them nervously, “The Ark.”

Like Abby, Marcus had finally connected the dots and they both stared at the young man before them, twin looks of shock and their mouths agape. 

“I’m Myles,” he said quietly. 

Abby’s hands flew to her mouth as Marcus shook his head in disbelief. How could this young man be Myles? What are the odds that they would cross paths with their son within their first 24 hours on earth? It was unbelievable. 

Sensing their shock, Bennett (Myles) decided to explain himself, “Look, I know you have no reason to believe me, but it’s the truth. I’m your son, that’s why I couldn’t let them take you back to Mount Weather. Once they had you inside the mountain, I wouldn’t have been able to help you.” 

“How do you know you’re Myles? Our Myles?” Marcus asked, his voice cracking with emotion. 

“Do you remember Ann Bennett?” 

Marcus’ breath caught in his chest and he nodded, “Yes.” In fact, she had been somewhat of a second mother to Marcus throughout his childhood. The Bennett family lived right next door and Ann and Vera were best friends since their own childhood. Marcus often played with Ann’s son, Patrick, until his tragic death at the age of 10 from an infection. “She was arrested for stealing medicine for her husband,” he said looking at Abby. “She was one of the occupants on the pod.” 

“She took care of me. I grew up thinking she was my Grandma. She didn’t tell me the truth until right before she died. I was 14….” he trailed off. 

“What did she tell you?” Abby asked. 

Myles sighed and began to recount the story he had been told….

FLASHBACK - The Ark, 20 years ago

“Dr. McCall? What are you doing here? I thought the passengers were already cleared for launch?” the guard asked as the older man stepped into the pod holding a baby carrier. 

"I'm just here to drop off a sixth passenger,” the good doctor said simply. 

“Sir?” the guard asked looking down at the newborn. “I was told there were only 5 adult passengers.” 

“The manifest has been amended, now kindly get out of my way so I can secure the child.” 

Daniel McCall pushed passed the young guard and walked over to the empty seat beside Ann Bennett. Daniel recognized her immediately as he had been her husband’s doctor. “Hello, Ann.” 

The older woman stared at him aghast as he strapped the baby carrier in the seat next to her. “What are you doing? Who’s baby is that?”

“This is my grandson, Myles. Myles Kane. He’s going to be accompanying you to the ground and I would appreciate it if you would keep an eye on him once you arrive,” he said as if he were asking her to watch the child while he ran an errand. 

“You can’t be serious? You can’t send an innocent baby to the ground? We all know the chances the earth is survivable are slim to none. You’re sending him to his death.” 

“This is the way it has to be.”

“Where are Marcus and your daughter? There is no way in hell they would let you send their son to the ground.” 

“They’ve realized their engagement was a mistake and they’re not ready for the responsibility of raising a baby,” the man said averting his eyes from the woman’s penetrating gaze. 

“Don’t bullshit me, Dr. McCall,” Ann said no longer caring who this man was. “Marcus Kane is like a son to me and Vera is my best friend. I’ve never seen two people more in love than Marcus and your daughter or more excited to be parents.” 

The man had enough sense to look ashamed, but he wasn’t going to be swayed. He had made his decision. “I’m protecting my daughter. She’s young and naive and she made a mistake. I won’t let her throw her life away for Kane or this baby. She deserves more.” 

“That’s not your choice to make,” she said shaking her head in disgust. “She’ll never forgive you for this, you know that, right?” 

“As far as my daughter and Kane are concerned, the baby died in childbirth. I’m sure it will be painful but, eventually, she will move on.”

END FLASHBACK

Marcus and Abby stared at the young man before them. Hearing the details of what actually happened to Myles after he was born was difficult for both parents. However, knowing that he hadn’t been alone and someone as loving as Ann Bennett raised him was somewhat comforting. God knows what would have happened to the newborn boy if Ann wasn’t on that pod. 

Slowly, Abby closed the short distance between them and, with a trembling hands, reached up to cup his face. There was no doubt in her mind, this was her child, her Myles. “Myles,” she whispered as the floodgates opened and tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Abby wrapped her arms around and him and pulled him close as she continued to cry. Tentatively, Myles returned her embrace. “I’m so sorry,” Abby said through her tears. “They told us you died. We didn’t know.”

“I know,” Myles said, still wrapped in her embrace. “It’s ok, it wasn’t your fault.”

Marcus stood back and watched the emotional moment between mother and son. He felt like he couldn’t breath, his mind unable to wrap itself around the idea that this boy, this man, was actually their son. Their Myles. Like Abby, Marcus looked at him, studying each and every feature. If he were being honest, he couldn't deny the fact that he saw himself. Myles was his height and he most definitely inherited his thick dark hair, chocolate eyes, and smile from Marcus. Lucky for him, he got his nose from his mother, Marcus thought to himself. 

Coming up behind the pair, Marcus waited, not wanting to interrupt. When Abby and Myles finally broke apart, they both turned to look at him. The two men stared at one another for several moments before Marcus made the first move. Taking a hesitant step forward, he reached out, cupping the back of Myles’ head and pulling him close. Marcus pinched his eyes shut, trying to stave off the tears that threatened to fall and savoring the feel of his son in his arms for the first time, something he thought he would never get the chance to experience. 

**********

The trio spent the next several hours, burying the 3 mountain men and re-establishing their own camp. While all of them were completely exhausted, Marcus and Myles were also struggling with the injuries they had sustained. Abby was sure Marcus had a concussion and bruised ribs, on top of the deep gash above his eye and bruises. Myles’ ribs also seemed bruised, judging by the way he would wince when he moved a certain way. He also had several cuts and bruises and a split lip. The wife and mother in her wanted to sit both of them down and patch them up, but she knew there were more pressing matters to attend to. 

As the sun was beginning to rise, Abby’s radio crackled to life. “Ark Station to Kane. Ark Station to Kane. Come in.”

“Thelonius, it’s Abby.” 

“I just wanted to check in with you. How was your first night on the ground?”

“Thelonius, we were attacked last night. When you land, you need to be prepared,” Abby informed him as both Marcus and Myles joined her around the radio. 

“Attacked? By whom?” Jaha asked shocked. 

Marcus took the radio from Abby’s hand. “There were four men,” Marcus said glancing at Myles. “They said they were from Mount Weather and their people have lived in the mountain since the bombs fell. They also said there are several other clans in the area that are not very welcoming of outsiders. Just be prepared and have the Guard ready as soon as you land.”

“My God,” Jaha said. “Are you both ok?”

“We are. One of the men saved us and he’s with us now,” Marcus took a breath before saying any more. “Thelonius, it’s Myles.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yes, we’re sure. He says that the people in the mountain can’t survive on the surface, so we don’t anticipate any further attacks, but we need to keep our guard up. I mean it Thelonius, make sure the Guard is prepared when you arrive.”

“Of course, they’ll be ready. We plan to initiate exodus protocol in 48 hours. Be safe.”

“We will, Sir,” Marcus said before ending the transmission.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I didn't realize how hard it would be to write canon, even an AU canon. It's not long, but here is chapter 8. Enjoy!

Hours later, Abby awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside their tent and Marcus snoring softly beside her. Snuggling further into his side, she let out a contented sigh and the corners of her mouth quirked up as memories of the last several days played through her mind: finally marrying Marcus, coming to earth, and finding Myles. It still seemed like a dream, a dream she prayed she wouldn’t wake up from. 

“Good morning,” Marcus said, his voice full of sleep. 

“Morning.” 

“We should get up.”

“Marcus, you’re injured, remember? You need to rest.”

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her as he tried sitting up, only to hiss in pain and grab his side. 

“Your ribs are bruised, Marcus! You need to rest,” Abby scolded. “Besides, there’s nothing more we can do until the rest of the Ark arrives.”

Knowing it was a losing battle, Marcus decided it was in his best interest to listen to his wife. “Fine, you win.”

“Smart man,” she smiled before kissing him on the cheek and putting on her boots. “I’ll bring you something to eat. Do NOT move. Understand?”

“Yes Mam,” he smirked. 

Opening the flap, Abby stepped out into the bright sunshine, tipping her head back and closing her eyes as she breathed in the sweet smell of earth. Until yesterday, all they’d ever known was the thick, stale, and recycled air of the Ark. She could definitely get used to this. 

Glancing to her left, she noticed the flap to Myles’ tent was open. Wanting to check on him she peered inside, “Myles?” Her heart sank when she found the tent empty. Where was he? 

“Myles?” she called out scanning the area around their camp. That’s when she saw it. Propped up on one of the large logs around their fire was a folded piece of paper. Picking it up, she saw Marcus & Abby scrawled across the front. 

I have to go back to Mount Weather. Please stay close to camp until the rest of your people arrive. It isn’t safe. I’m sorry. ~ Myles

“Myles!” she yelled out, louder this time, as panic gripped her and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. This can’t be happening. They just found him. They can’t lose him again. 

“Abby? What’s wrong?” she heard Marcus ask as he emerged from their tent. “Where’s Myles?”

“He’s gone,” she said handing him the note. 

“What?” Reading the note, Marcus literally felt his heart break. Not again, he said to himself. We can’t lose him again. “Why would he leave? And without telling us?”

“He knew we’d never let him go,” Abby answered quietly. 

Devastated, Marcus wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her to him. He held her as she started to sob into his shirt. “What if we never see him again?”

Pulling back so he could look her in the eye, Marcus cupped her face in his hands. “We will,” he said, leaving no room for argument. “We won’t lose him again, Abby. I promise.” 

**********

“Ah, Myles,” Dante Wallace smiled when he looked up from his desk. “Please, have a seat.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” Myles responded as he crossed the room and took a seat directly across from the older man. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m ok, just a mild concussion and some bruised ribs.”

“Glad to hear it. You’re lucky to have survived.”

Myles swallowed hard as his heart rate picked up. “Yes Sir.”

“I know you’ve already spoken with Novak, but I’d like to hear exactly what happened out there from you, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course,” he nodded. “Umm, we located a small camp not far from the escape pod. There was only one tent and a fire, so we new we were probably only dealing with 1-2 people. A man came out of the tent and Lovejoy hit him over the head with the butt of his gun. Knocked him out cold.”

“And then the woman came outside?”

“Yes. She came to check on her husband. She ran to him.” 

“When the man regained consciousness, what did he tell you? His name? Where he was from? Why he was here?”

“He said they were from the Ark and that it was dying. He and his wife volunteered to come down and see if the earth was survivable again.”

“Do you know if they managed to make contact with the Ark? To tell them it is, indeed, survivable?”

“I’m not sure, Sir. It’s possible,” Myles lied not wanting to divulge anything he didn’t have to. 

“What happened after Emerson was told to bring the man and woman back to Mount Weather?”

“We tied them up while Emerson and Lovejoy started dismantling their camp. The next thing I knew, something hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.”

Wallace eyed the young man in front of him. “And when you woke up, everyone else was dead? And the jeep was gone?”

Myles nodded, “Yes Sir. I tried to help them, but it was too late.” 

“It’s concerning to me that one of the clans would attack us on our land. They’ve never done that before.”

Myles sat in silence, praying he would be dismissed. He wasn’t a good liar and he was terrified his ruse would be discovered. If it was, he and his family would be dead. “I’m sorry, Sir. I wish I could tell you more.” 

“It’s not your fault. I’m just glad you’re ok, son,” the older man smiled. “Go get some rest.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Myles said before quickly exiting the office. Once outside, he leaned back against the wall and pinched his eyes shut. What the hell was he going to do? 

**********

Abby sat on one of the large rocks overlooking the lake, her knees drawn up to her chest. All she could think about was Myles. How could he just leave like that? Finally, after 20 years, they had their son back and he left without so much as a goodbye. 

“Abby?” Marcus said pulling her from her thoughts as he took a seat beside her. 

“What did Jaha say?”

“Everything is on schedule and he still plans to begin the exodus tomorrow.” 

“Good,” she nodded. 

Marcus knew that Abby was thinking about Myles. He knew because that was all he was able to think about as well. “We’ll get him back, Abby.”

“I don’t understand,” she finally said, shaking her head. “Why help us and then just leave like that? It doesn’t make sense, Marcus.” 

“I think he wanted to help us but, in the end, that’s still his home, Abby. It’s all he’s ever known.” 

Abby used her sleeve to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. “So what happens when the Ark arrives? If there’s conflict?”

“I don’t know, but I pray it never comes to that.” 

**********

Knocking on the door, Myles stepped inside the early childhood room on level 9. 

“Myles!” Mrs. Stevens exclaimed when she saw the young man enter. “I heard about what happened last night. Thank heavens you’re all right.” 

“Thank you,” he said, offering a tight smile.

Just then, one of the other teachers come out from the back carrying an adorable 8 month old boy with dark hair and chocolate eyes. The child immediately recognized Myles, excitedly kicking his legs and reaching for him. 

“Looks like someone is happy to see his Daddy,” smiled Mrs. Stevens. 

“Hey buddy,” Myles said as he took the boy in his arms and held him close. “You ready to go home?”


End file.
